Jungle demon
The Jungle demon is a quest monster fought during the Monkey Madness quest. It uses extremely strong magic attacks and a halberd-like melee attack. It rarely hits below 150, and its spells rarely splash. It is possible to let the gnome guards around it take it to low life (about one quarter life points left), then range it from near a bridge to defeat it. Another way to weaken the demon is with Silverlight or Darklight, though the demon will melee you when you're within range. You cannot let the 10th squad do all the work, or the demon will heal to 10% of its full health. The Jungle demon is fight-able as a class C boss monster in the Dominion Tower minigame if the player has completed Monkey Madness. Attacks slaughtering the demon.]] The Jungle Demon alternates between all four blast spells for its magic attacks, and its melee attack is like a halberd (which means that it can hit over a tile). Both types of attacks can hit up to 585 damage. Recommended equipment The recommended equipment to bring when fighting the Jungle Demon would probably be 2-3 four dose prayer potions depending on your prayer level (37 for Protect from Magic makes the fight considerably easier). Without Protect from Magic, a high magic defence and lots of food may be required. The rest of your inventory should have monkfish or better, as well as magic or ranging equipment, depending on your method of attack. Strategy For weaker players with less than 37 Prayer, it is possible to run to a safespot and let strong basic abilities cool down. The demon has no weakness, but if attacked from a distance it will only fight with magic. If the player gets within melee distance of the demon, it will fight with both magic and melee. These attacks can both hit consistently into the 500s, so it is recommended to stay as far away as physically possible and fight with Ranged or Magic. However, if you plan to fight with melee anyway, you'll need plenty of food and a strong weapon (at least a Godsword or a barrows weapon should be used). An abyssal whip also works well if used with a dragon offhand weapon (the off-hand dragon dagger is cheap and effective). Another possible melee weapon to use is a TzHaar-Ket-Om if you have high Strength or a Rune Scimitar can also work well. Make sure you have Rune Armour or better. Keep Protect From Magic on at all times, as he hits more often against melee armour with magic attacks. If you plan to use magic, bring a high-levelled magic weapon and armour and use a strong spell (Ahrim's staff works nicely with Earth Wave for the battle). If ranging, wear the best dragonhide armour you can afford and bring a high level ranged weapon with suitable ammunition. The crystal bow, Karil's crossbow, and the black salamander all work nicely, although at lower levels the red salamander and magic shortbow are decent alternatives. One method is just to stand right where you are teleported to for the fight (make sure to turn Auto Retaliate off), he will only use magic if you don't move from that spot, so just turn on Protect from Magic, and use range or magic attacks until he's dead. A few prayer potions would be useful in ensuring that you don't run out of prayer. There are bridges on the sides of the platform you can stand on but you cannot range the demon there. If you try, you will just run out and shoot where the demon can reach you. The demon cannot reach you when you are on the bridge though. Try to lure the demon to where most of the 10th squad is so that they would do the most damage. However, the 10th squad will only do around 1-10 damage for each member, so do not rely solely on them, as it would take a very long time. The player must make the last attack against the demon or it will regenerate. History The Jungle Demon was for a long time the highest level quest monster in RuneScape, but since 15 May 2007, has been overshadowed by The Inadequacy, The Untouchable and The Everlasting, all of which are fought in Dream Mentor. Since 15 September 2008, these monsters also eventually were overtaken, making the Jungle Demon only the sixth highest level quest monster. Trivia *The Jungle Demon is the sixth highest level quest monster on Runescape. *This monster's examine suggests that it is not unique, but part of a separate group of demons. The jungle demon is described as a greater jungle demon in the examine text, indicating that there are more than one of this breed and that there are possibly lesser jungle demons as well. *Despite being considered a boss demon, it did not drop Infernal ashes after they were released. It drops regular ashes. This might be an oversight. *If you kill the demon as it kills you (or if kill it using Retribution or Wrath), the kill will count and you will be able to go finish the quest. *The Questhelp for Monkey madness jokingly states that the Jungle Demon's gender is unknown and that "ignorance may be bliss in this matter". *When fought in the Dominion Tower, the Jungle Demon still used its old graphics. This was corrected on 17 June 2013, although it still uses its old graphics on the top of the tower. *The Jungle Demon uses new versions of Water and Earth spells. nl:Jungle Demon Category:Unique monsters Category:Quest monsters